The Third Wakumi-Cho War
“Another such war, and we are undone.” The Third Wakumi-Cho war would determine the constant struggle that the Wakumi and Cho had. A bloody conflict that shortly followed after the Cho-Senju Conflict and almost put the Cho to the sword. Despite there have been many bloody wars and feuds in history, the scars of this war are still visible in both the Wakumi and Cho. The hatred and anger between the two parties haven’t been fed ever since the end of this war, but to this day is still something that can be sensed. The Participants The war was mainly fought between the Cho and the Wakumi. Both sides had their vassals and regional forces rallied, clashing and moving. At the end stage of the war, a large host of Hon and Sarutobi would get involved. Effectively turning the war into the favour of the Cho, allowing them to wreak havoc upon the Wakumi before required to focus with their own loss and devastation present in their heartlands. The Cho clan were led by Erling the Brave, a competent leader that had proven his worth in the conflict against the Senju and her allies. The Wakumi were led by Chikamoro Wakumi, the Clever. Though past his prime, he was the mastermind in keeping his forces under control and thus avoiding battles that weren't to his clan's favour. The Cause The cause of the conflict isn’t much of a debate among scholars and historians. The rivalry and conflicts between the Wakumi and Cho in the past are enough to understand that the Wakumi were waiting for a good chance. As the Cho managed to wrestle a victory from their conflict with the Senju, they were weakened due to the loss of manpower, resources and some competent leaders. During the conflict with the Senju, the Wakumi were consolidating their forces and resources. Readying themselves for what they called a justified and righteous cause, to drive the Chonobi further north and liberating those who have been under their yoke for centuries. A cause that is sometimes used by scholars and historians is that the Cho clan was too divided after the Cho-Senju conflict. This cause is often debated for many argue that the Wakumi likely weren't aware of the political tension among various prominent Cho figures and the questioning that some Cho had with their Asiske brethren. The Wakumi Incursion The southern borders and lands of the Cho had been largely remained untainted from the war with the Senju. A stark vigilance was held for any movement of the Wakumi. So when the signs appeared from the Cho Guard, that had infiltrated the Wakumi lands, the jarl of Birgir alerted the clan. Outriders were send out but no reinforcements were send when the Wakumi quickly moved on the various border fortresses. A firm defense was organised by the few Cho that tried to buy more time. Even as the Wakumi’s military was less experienced and fielding equipment that wasn’t the same quality as the Cho, their numbers made their first attacks into a large success. From various places they broke through the iron defense of the Cho, pouring into the jarldom of Birgir. The Wakumi did consider to march into the Jarldom of Frode but the natural defences amplified the difficulty the Wakumi forces had to smash through the passages held by the Cho in that jarldom. The push towards Birgir The initial push of the Wakumi was a success. Once the Wakumi had gathered and organised their forces, they marched into jarldom of Birgir. The open plains of the Vanguri during the cold last weeks of winter did little to stop the advancing onslaught. Large detachments of cavalry were dispatched to scout and locate the Vanguri clans within the large and open area. But these scout parties were wiped out by the Vanguri or returned with information of having found Vanguri. Every time that a large force would attempt to sneak upon the Vanguri, their targets had already left the area. Guerrilla warfare wasn’t considered to be effective with the open plains, which caused the Wakumi to suffer some attrition and being halted by the harassments of the Vanguri. The Vanguri riders would perform lightning fast hit and run attacks on foraging and scout parties. The supply lines that kept the advancing Wakumi on foot were also a primary target for the Vanguri. Yet, despite the tenacious and brave attacks of the Vanguri it wasn’t enough to drive the Wakumi back. Only to win time for others to rally a defense. The Cho didn’t just panic and stress with the success of the Wakumi. In the other parts of their heartlands, the Cho jarls as thegns rallied what they could for a counter-attack. Attacks were made from the sea by large raiding parties to try to divert some forces of the Wakumi while other forces were moving over land. In the jarldom of Birgir, the people were evacuated to fortified sites. One of the most important was Birgir (often called Meidong by Taika), the capital and administrative center of the region. The fortress city of Birgir was never taken by the Wakumi but with their successes, the Cho having less power to drive them back and other factors, they decided to march upon Birgir. The stout fortifications that usually instilled a sense of dread and awe upon enemies were now less imposing, due to the fewer defenders. The Wakumi builded various siege camps to cut off any supply line towards the city. Instead of risking troops and resources to take the walls, the Wakumi sat back and waited with a large portion of their forces. As they besieged Birgir, the Wakumi decided to deal with the Vanguri. Large detachments were send out. Suffering defeats at the hands of the Vanguri at the initial phase, the Wakumi decided to switch their tactics. They started to systematically and methodically search and destroy important areas of the Vanguri, occupying them to prevent the Vanguri from returning. This started to drive various Vanguri clans into the border of their neighbours. Causing friction and unrest, even while being on the same side. For one must understand that old feuds are hard to forget or forgive, even when a large invasion force is at work. This unrest and situation forced various Vanguri to result to more aggressive as larger attacks. Clashes with the Wakumi usually ended in a Vanguri victory but hundreds of their warriors would find an early dead. Each time that the Vanguri made a push, they had to return the ground that they wrestled from their enemies as Wakumi reinforcements would challenge the victorious Vanguri. So slowly but surely the Wakumi were winning ground over their Chonobi enemies. Various small forts started to fall and the inhabitants as defenders were either slaughtered or enslaved, send southwards as labour force by the Wakumi. The Siege on Birgir The situation started to look direr with every passing day. The fortress city of Birgir was in full effect as the Wakumi held a tight blockade on the city. Nobody could enter or leave the city through the imposing main gates and the many defenders were facing starvation. Though some Wakumi officers as soldiers were most eager to prove their martial prowess, their commanders knew better. To storm the city and its many stout defences would chip away at their numbers. Even with catapults and other siege engines, the defences were simply too stubborn to easily cave in. Much easier would be to choke the inhabitants and defenders from preventing them from getting resources. This would lead to nightly raids from the defenders of Birgir. At unexpected and irregular intervals, the defenders would sally out from their defences to commence lighting fast raids. Though chipping away at the Wakumi and not losing a lot of their own warriors, these raids would do little to change the situation. The siege of Birgir would start on the 7th of June, in the year 324 ADS. The siege would ultimately last almost eight years with the defenders continuing to defend their fortress city, though it is uncertain on how the defenders managed to continue fighting while being isolated for so long. The Push into the heartlands The Wakumi were relentless in their pursuit of scoring more victories against the Cho. Despite counter-offences, the Cho were unable to beat back the Wakumi. Despite the Wakumi not wanting to risk their warriors to slam against the mountain passes of the jarldom of Frode, they were starting to pave a way towards the heartlands of the Cho clan. Soon enough they had two possibilities: straight to the centre of the Cho clan and the Keep of Dayi. And the jarldom of Aegir, the most prominent coastal region of the Cho clan. Even though their war enthusiasm being high and clearly outnumbering their enemies, the Wakumi weren't reckless. They refused to fight battles that they didn't pick, avoiding needless slaughter and thus prohibiting the Cho from gaining back an advantage. This strategy created a desperate scenario for the Cho. Struggling with refugees coming from the jarldom of Birgir and the onslaught of the Wakumi armies, there would be yet another problem on the rise. The Feud of Jarls As if the war and unrest weren't enough for Erling the Brave, the leader of the Cho clan at the time, he would be dealing with another prominent problem. Ever since the end of the conflict with the Senju and her allies, the Cho clan had lost some of her most competent leaders in that gruesome conflict. The lack of those said leaders created a power vacuum within the Cho clan, causing the various prominent lineages and houses within the Cho clan to vie against one another. Normally, this kind of competition would breed strong and competent leaders for the clan. A tradition that had enabled the Cho as other Chonobi clans to compete with their rivals. But in this situation, it showed its double edge. Resources and cohesion that were direly needed to repel the Wakumi offense weren't utilized to the max efficiency. A good example is on how the jarl of Dagny refused for a long time to send supplies or warriors to aid the conflict in the south - reasoning that the Senju were likely lurking on any weakness to reclaim their lost lands and glory. This created bad blood between the Vanguri tribes and jarls of Birgir with the leaders within the jarldom of Dagny - fueling their disdain towards the Taika and Asiske Cho even further. This situation of the feuding and unreliable jarls forced Erling to focus on attempting to unify his clan in the midst of a desperate struggle. Though capable in rallying the majority of his jarls to the fight, many historians claim that the competent brave clan leader's death is the blame of the feuding jarls. Erling's Stand The Wakumi would wait patiently till the spring of the year 324. Various raiding parties would descend into the centre lands of the Cho as well into the jarldom of Aegir. All the while, the Wakumi managed to rally various mercenary companies to their banner as victory seemed within their reach. A large host, under the leadership of Yoriuchi Wakumi, would march towards the Keep of Dayi - the capital of the Cho clan and seat of the descendants of Vyd, the prominent line of Cho clan leaders. This forced Erling to assemble a host of his own in an attempt to defeat the imminent Wakumi army. Managing to rally a sizeable force of his own, it wouldn't be able to stand against the Wakumi as Erling's forces were outnumbered by 2 to 1. Not eager to rush his warriors into death and allowing the Wakumi to further invade their homelands, Erling would avoid direct confrontation on any open fields. Various raids were committed on the supply lines and while it hampered the Wakumi army, it didn't either halt or neutralise the threat. This situation forced Erling to make a stand at the Arvid Crossing, a large bridge that would allow the Wakumi force to cross over the Arvid river - at least, without forcing the Wakumi to create a crossing for themselves. As the Wakumi forces, under the leadership of Yoriuchi Wakumi, approached the large bridge, they would first make camp. The stories vary but most variants include that the Wakumi scouts did report about a single warrior standing in the middle of the bridge. This sole warrior seemed to refuse to give up his position, claiming that he desired to fight against the champion of the Wakumi force, less they desired to forsake their honour. As a man of honour, Yoriuchi Wakumi apparently agreed to this proposal. Travelling to the bridge with a retinue, he would appoint one of his guards to duel the sole warrior. The following duel was of short duration as the sole warrior made short work of Yoriuchi's guard. The martial prowess that the sole warrior possessed impressed Yoriuchi and his retinue. Calmly, the sole warrior demanded yet another duel. Eager to prove their worth, the retinue convinced Yoriuchi to agree. Appointing another of his guard to battle the sole warrior, they would once more witness the sole warrior effectively taking out the new challenger. Curious about this sole warrior and why he was alone, Yoriuchi entered into a conversation. He demanded to know who this warrior was and why he was guarding the bridge against an entire army, yet remaining unflinching. The warrior replied that he would give an answer if Yoriuchi kept providing men to duel him. Amused by the thought and assuming that the warrior would eventually be too exhausted to fight, Yoriuchi complied. Throughout the day, the sole warrior fought against Yoriuchi's personal retinue. No matter what they attempted or what weaponry they had, none could lay a scratch on the unknown warrior. With each challenger vanquished, the man would answer a question of Yoriuchi with a short answer. Eventually allowing Yoriuchi to learn that the sole warrior wasn't a Cho, but a Ylfing - a Hon. More so, from the House of Dowhon and a descendant of Tryvvge. This Dowhon warrior had been employed by the Cho clan as a hired sword and apparently slain some mighty beasts and dangerous outlaws, in the service to the Cho clan. But he was nearing an old age and didn't look forward to dying as an aged man in a bed, coughing and wheezing and thus entering the afterlife without feeling the sting of steel or passing away without adrenaline pumping through his body. As the night approached, Yoriuchi demanded to know one more thing. What he asked remains a mystery but the answer of the sole Dowhon seemed to allow one more night of respite. The following day, Yoriuchi assembled his host and prepared to move on to the bridge. They were clearly expecting the unflinching Dowhon champion, standing alone on the bridge. However, as Yoriuchi's army approached the bridge, they would see the glimmering of steel armour and weapons. No longer did the Dowhon stand alone but instead was reinforced by Erling's forces. Furious that he had allowed himself to be played, Yoriuchi sends out a herald to demand another duel against the sole Dowhon warrior. However, this demand was turned down and only infuriated Yoriuchi more. Against the council of his commanders, Yoriuchi ordered his army to take the bridge. What followed would be Erling's last stand against the Wakumi onslaught. For six days did the Cho form the defences on the bridge. For six days did they repel the Wakumi on the bridge and any attempts to cross the river. For every Cho warrior that found his death, there were according to the most reliable sources, at least four Wakumi death. But on the seventh, the Wakumi would score a terrible blow. In the midst of battle, Erling was to be found on the front rows. Fighting with the ferocious might of twelve men, the brave clan leader used a large axe. Hewing down many Wakumi soldiers, Erling the Brave would find a worthy death. Some sources claim that Yoriuchi, himself, led a charge and managed to mortally wound Erling. Other sources depict that Erling would advance too far and by his hatred for the Wakumi not heed the warnings of his warriors, eventually to be surrounded and taken down by the Wakumi - but not without killing many in his path of rage. The death of their leader caused Erling's warriors to waver. But they continued to fight on for the day. On the eight day, however, they had retreated from the site. Allowing Yoriuchi and his force to further march into the centre of the Cho heartlands. Threatening the important site, the Keep of Dayi. Category:Military Category:Chonobi Category:Cho Clan Category:Vanguri